


Moments

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Lack of Communication, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “I want to make the most of every moment,” he says, but his actions speak against it.





	Moments

“I want to make the most of every moment,” he says.

But his actions speak against it. He’s out of the bed before Alec has even gained control of his breathing, and he’s running off to get dressed before Alec can think of how to get him to talk about the situation more.

He’s always in a hurry, and a part of Alec understands that. There isn’t a set way someone should react to losing such a vital part of themselves. This is not the worst way Magnus could be dealing with it but he isn’t fine either. No matter how many times he says it.  

He claims he’s living in the moment but it’s not the right kind of living. It’s performing, and Alec is familiar with that - that’s what he used to do before he met Magnus. He used to do things because he felt like he had to, not because he wanted to. 

But Magnus taught him how to slow down and  _enjoy the moment_ , and maybe he has to remind Magnus of that now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep, it's 6am and I have work in a couple hours. The things this show does to me smh


End file.
